Vous n'aurez pas l'citron et le Choixpeau
by Naseis
Summary: Joie et déboires d'un Directeur paranoïaque en devenir sous l'oeil inquiet d'un phénix de compagnie.


**Vous n'aurez pas l'citron et le choixpeau**

**Pitch :** Albus Dumbledore, directeur de son état, est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son école tombe en ruine, la révolte gronde parmi les enseignants, les élèves sont devenus fous et le conseil d'administration essaye de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Et pour couronner le tout, sa réserve de bombons au citron était au plus bas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit sa retraire quand on le lui avait proposé, 28 ans plus tôt ? Il était fatigué, mais fatigué… Vidé ! A bout. Mort.

**Gauches :** Tout est à la Grande Patronne sauf la folie qui a guidée mes doigts, que je remercie particulièrement.

**Blabla :** J'ai écrit ça… un jour… Je sais plus quand, en fait, mais il y a au moins un an, voire même un peu plus. Me demandez pas s'il y aura une suite, j'en sais rien, on verra en fonction de l'envie. D'ici là, je vous laisse lire, moi je vais regarder Master & Commander (pour la jenesaiscombientième fois… j'avoue, je suis dingue de ce film *O* )

* * *

« Je n'en peux plus, Albus ! » tonnait Severus Rogue.

« Moi non plus » répondit spontanément son supérieur. Devant le regard étonné du Maître des Potions, il se racla la gorge pour se redonner une image neutre. « Continuez, je vous prie. »

« Ces bandes de _cornichons_ de sont bons qu'à ruiner le matériel ! Ils ne savent _rien_ faire de leurs dix doigts et encore moins de leur cerveau ! A se demander s'ils ne l'ont pas oublié à la naissance… »

_Eh voilà, la même rengaine chaque année…_ Albus se retint de masser ses tempes qui commençaient à le faire souffrir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur une pendule, il soupira. 10h05. A peine. Rassemblant tout son courage et son sens du devoir, il tourna les yeux vers Severus qui faisait les cent pas devant son bureau en vociférant les invectives habituelles. L'homme avait la fâcheuse habitude de se répéter, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses élèves. Il se concentrait sur leurs mauvais côtés et extrapolait jusqu'à en faire une affaire d'état mais fort heureusement, ce petit rituel hebdomadaire permettait au Directeur de connaître les points faibles du discours de son employé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas mettre tous les élèves dans le même panier, Severus. D'ailleurs, vous nous avez vous-même dit que les Serpentard étaient les meilleurs en Potion. »

Se radoucissant, le Maître des Potions s'arrêta et se tourna vers le vieil homme qui le fixait, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Le visage même de la sérénité. Quel bon acteur il faisait... Des années de pratique pour en arriver là où même un legilimens comme Severus se laissait avoir.

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors accrochez-vous à ça. Et puis les Serdaigle ne sont pas mauvais non plus ! Irma m'a rapportée qu'elle les voyait souvent au rayon Potions. » Flatter l'ego de l'adversaire. C'était bas. Très bas. Déloyal, même. Mais utile. Severus pouvait discourir pendant des heures sur l'imbécillité de ses élèves, et Albus ne se voyait pas de lui tenir le crachoir aujourd'hui. Il avait une montagne de travail en attente et une migraine pointait le bout de sons nez.

« C'est vrai que leurs recherches se ressentent dans leurs copies. Et puis les Troisième Année sont merveilleux. Ils font ce qu'on leur dit de faire, correctement, en silence et sans tout faire exploser à chaque cours. Des perles rares, et je sais ce que je dis ! »

« Vous voyez ! Il n'y a pas lieu de désespérer, mon ami. » Sa mâchoire commençait légèrement à le faire souffrir mais fort heureusement, Severus Rogue quitta le bureau quelques secondes plus tard.

Enfin seul, la tête d'Albus entra violemment en contact avec son bureau dans un PONG sourd qui fit sursauter Fumseck, en phase d'endormissement sur son perchoir.

« Aïe. »

La respiration sourde contre le bureau de bois, un mal de tête bien présent, ses épaules se secouèrent légèrement d'abord puis plus violemment tandis qu'un grondement montait le long de sa gorge avant de se transformer en hurlement de rire hystérique, parfaitement incontrôlable. Fumseck, à présent totalement réveillé, couva son maître d'un œil inquiet. Ayé, il avait cramé les derniers neurones à peu près en état de marche… C'était la fin de l'éminent Professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur du célèbre Collège Poudlard depuis d'innombrables années, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération des mages et sorciers et Enchanteur-en-Chef. Triste fin pour un grand homme. Il allait être cloîtré dans un asile, probablement Jolly Cricqueet, gavé de flan et abreuvé des grands tubes de l'été 1890. Et lui-même serait envoyé dans un quelconque zoo où il dépérirait en picorant des vers de terre recycleurs de chiures de pigeons. Un piou étranglé lui échappa.

« Je suis fatigué, Fumseck… Fatigué, mais fatigué… Ils sont tous là à me raconter leurs problèmes, à me pleurer dans la barbe à la moindre contrariété, à geindre et à gémir pour un rien. » Relevant la tête, Albus darda un regard épuisé sur son Phoenix de compagnie qui piouta en une vaine tentative de lui remonter le moral. Une marque rouge s'étalait au beau milieu de son front, au-dessus de ses lunettes de travers. « Franchement, si _moi_ je me mettais à leur dire jour après jour tout ce qui ne va pas, comment tu crois qu'ils réagiraient ? Ils deviendraient _fous _! Fous ! Les pauvres sont tellement englués dans leurs petits problèmes qu'ils ne se rappellent même plus qu'il y a tout un monde autour d'eux qui a _lui aussi_ ses problèmes ! »

Albus se leva de son siège et se mis à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, ses mains s'agitant pour appuyer un point ou l'autre de son discours. Son chapeau était de travers et quelques mèches de cheveux dépassaient, lui donnant un air… échevelé… légèrement fou… Encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Va leur dire que le Conseil d'Administration menace de couper les subventions s'il ne peut pas avoir son mot à dire sur le choix des enseignants. Va leur dire qu'ils doivent passer la journée à écouter les réclamations de parents totalement idiots, incapables de faire entrer quoique ce soit dans la caboche de leurs gosses, ou celles de professeurs qui se plaignent de l'incompétence de leurs élèves, qui les traitent d'abrutis et d'imbéciles congénitaux et qui râlent quand on leur octroie une augmentation qui ne les satisfait pas. Tu crois qu'ils supporteraient les plaintes de tout le monde seize heures par jour ? Alors là tu rêves, Fumseck ! Tu-_rêves_ ! Ils deviendraient fous ou jetteraient l'éponge au moindre pet de travers. Si je leur laissais les rennes ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, on retrouverait des morceaux de Poudlard jusqu'aux côtes de Norvège. »

Fumseck piouta à nouveau d'un piou qui pouvait tout dire en même temps que le contraire. Il savait que lorsqu'Albus se mettait à pérorer sur son établissement ou son personnel, il fallait le laisser vider son sac pour qu'il puisse reprendre du service. C'était comme un abcès qu'on perçait.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'en fin de compte, c'est ça qu'ils veulent. Que je me retire de Poudlard. Que je les laisse gérer cette école comme ils l'entendent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils insisteraient autant sinon pour me faire craquer ? Tu vas voir, dans quelques temps ils me parleront de Jolly Cricqueet ou de maison de repos. Ils veulent ma place, Fumseck ! Ils veulent ma peau ! »

La théorie du complot… C'était nouveau, ça. S'il n'avait pas été un phoenix, Fumseck en aurait haussé un sourcil. Il devenait paranoïaque, maintenant ? Ca devenait plus grave qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Ou il avait bien caché sa maladie ou c'étaient tous les tracas quotidiens qui lui avaient détruit les neurones. Mais s'il était vraiment paranoïaque… pourrait-il encore diriger Poudlard ? Et si tel n'était pas le cas, qu'adviendrait-il de lui, pauvre phoenix ? La vision de vers de terre digérant des fientes de pigeon lui revint à l'esprit et l'effraya. Tant et si bien qu'il s'envola d'un seul mouvement d'ailes pour atterrir sur l'épaule de son maître vénéré et chanter quelques notes réconfortantes qui semblèrent calmer le vieil homme comme seul sait le faire le chant du phoenix. Albus passa une main fatiguée sur le plumage de son phoenix adoré et soupira.

« Si je ne t'avais pas, je crois que je deviendrais fou. »

* * *

-TBC?-


End file.
